poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin the Turtle's Adventures Series
Join Franklin, Bear, Fox, Beaver, Snail, Goose, Rabbit, Skunk, Badger and Raccoon as they travel outside Woodland, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. 'List of "Franklin the Turtle's Adventures" films:' ''List of Episodes: Season 1: *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Hercules'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Turbo'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Aladdin'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Open Season'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998)'' ''Season 2: *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Shrek'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Open Season 2'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Return of Jafar'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Franklin the Turtle in the Bee Movie'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Mary Poppins'' *''Franklin the Turtle meets Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Franklin the Turtle Goes Over the Hedge'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Bambi (full movie)'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Lady and the Tramp'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Franklin the Turtle Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' ''Season 3: *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Pinocchio'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Open Season 3'' *''Franklin the Turtle and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Franklin the Turtle Goes to Madagascar: Europe Wanted'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Blue Bird'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Robin Hood'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Oliver and Company'' *''Franklin the Turtle and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Franklin the Turtle and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Franklin the Turtle and the Aristocats'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' ''Season 4: *Franklin the Turtle Meets Tarzan'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Mulan'' *''Franklin the Turtle Goes to Madagascar'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Franklin the Turtle Gets Frozen'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets the Incredibles'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Chicken Little'' *''Franklin the Turtle Goes to Zootopia'' *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Land Before Time *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Big Hero 6'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets the BFG'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Recess: School's Out'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Osmosis Jones *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Pokemon: The First Movie'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Pocahontas'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Franklin the Turtle Goes to Barnyard'' *''Franklin the Turtle Goes Back at the Barnyard'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch-Ness Monster'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Air Bud '' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Regular Show '' *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of The Santa Clause'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Pokemon: 4Ever'' *''Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Franklin the Turtle Meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' *Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins 'TV Series:' *''Franklin and Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure'' 'Franklin the Turtle's Adventures Team:' *Franklin the Turtle *Bear *Beaver *Goose *Snail *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Raccoon 'Future Members:' *Slyly *Leonard *Babar *Celeste *Pom *Flora *Alexander *Isabelle *Rataxes *Lady Rataxes *Victor *Basil (Babar) *Klaus *Dany *Otter (Franklin) *Moose (Franklin) *Squirrel (Franklin) *Dodger *Tito *Einstein *Francis *Rita *Franklin's Parents *Franklin's Granny *Harriet Turtle *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Abu *Carpet *Cooler *Whopper *Nose Marie *Bright Eyes *Howler 'The Rough Gang:' *Stromboli *Judge Claude Frollo *Clayton *Syndrome *Holler, Pit, Pat and Pot 'Voice Cast:' *Noah Reid as Franklin *Luca Perlman as Bear *Leah Cudmore as Beaver *Olivia Garratt as Goose *Kristen Bone as Snail *Gil Filar as Fox *Kyle Fairlie as Rabbit *Annick Obansawin as Skunk *Ruby Smith-Merovitz as Badger *Jamie Haydon-Devlin as Raccoon *Bryn McAuley as Harriet *Elizabeth Brown as Mrs. Turtle *Richard Newman as Mr. Turtle *Connie Conley as Granny Turtle *Eric Idle as Slyly *Bob Newhart as Leonard *Bruce Willis as R.J. *Gary Shandling as Verne *Steve Carell as Hammy *Wanda Sykes as Stella *Eugene Levy as Lou *Catherine O'Hara as Penny *Shane Baumel, Sami Kirkpatrick and Madison Davenport as Spike, Bucky and Quillo *William Shatner as Ozzie *Avril Lavigne as Heather *Gordon Pinsent as Babar *Dawn Greenhalgh as Celeste *Bobby Beckon as Pom *Lisa Yamanaka as Flora and Isabelle *Amos Crawley as Alexander *Dan Gilvezan as Cooler *Ruth Buzzi as Nose Marie *Nancy Cartwright as Bright Eyes *B.J. Ward as Whooper *Robert Morse as Howler *Matthew Stone as Klaus *R. Dwight as Dany *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine *Frank Welker as Abu *Magic Carpet as Himself *Charles Judels as Stromboli *Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Jason Lee Scott as Syndrome *Drew Thomas as Holler *Colin Phillips as Pit *Mikey Godzilla as Pat *Ryan O'Flanngian as Pot 'Audio Used From:' *'101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)' *'Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar' *'Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'The Aristocats' *'Bambi' *'Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2: The Enchanted Christmas' *'The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove' *'The Fox and the Hound' *'Fun and Fancy Free' *'The Great Mouse Detective' *'Hercules' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' *'The Jungle Book' *'Lady and the Tramp' *'The Lion King 1, 2 & 3' *'The Little Mermaid 1 & 2: Return to the Sea' *'Madagascar' *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' *'Mickey's Christmas Carol' *'Peter Pan' *'Pinocchio' *'The Rescuers' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Robin Hood' *'Shark Tale' *'Sleeping Beauty' *'The Sword in the Stone' *'Tangled' *'Tarzan' *'Thumbelina' *'Toy Story 1, 2 & 3' *'We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story' *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' 'Clips Used From Films/Shows:' *'Franklin (TV Series)' #"Franklin Plays the Game / Franklin Wants a Pet" #"Hurry Up Franklin / Franklin's Bad Day" #"Franklin Goes to School / Franklin is Lost" #"Franklin Has a Sleepover / Franklin's Halloween" #"Franklin Rides a Bike / Franklin is Messy" #"Franklin Fibs / Franklin's Blanket" #"Franklin is Bossy / Franklin's Fort" #"Finder's Keepers For Franklin / Franklin's New Friend" #"Franklin's School Play / Franklin and the Secret Club" #"Franklin and the Red Scooter / Franklin in the Dark" #"Franklin and the Tooth Fairy / Franklin Takes the Blame" #"Franklin's Christmas Gift / Franklin's Granny" #"Franklin and the Baby / Franklin Goes to Day Camp" #"Franklin's Visitor / Franklin's Not-So-Broken Bone" #"Franklin's Gift / Franklin Growing Up Fast" #"Franklin the Spy / Franklin's Library Book" #"Franklin's Kite / Franklin and the Babysitter" #"Franklin and the Broken Globe / Franklin's Valentines" #"Franklin's Family Treasure / Franklin's Music Lessons" #"Franklin Takes a Trip / Franklin's Bicycle Helmet" #"Franklin's Birthday Party / Franklin's Nickname" #"Franklin and Otter's Visit / Franklin's Collection" #"Franklin Says Sorry / Franklin and the Fire" #"Franklin's Garden / Franklin Runs Away" #"Franklin's Gloomy Day / Franklin Tells Time" #"Franklin's Test / Franklin and the Duckling" #"Franklin and His Night Friend / Franklin and the Two Henrys" #"Frankin's Nature Hike / Franklin's Starring Role" #"Franklin's Masterpiece / Franklin and the Computer" #"Franklin the Trooper / Franklin's Fossil" #"Franklin and the Fortune Teller / Franklin's Cellar" #"Franklin Plants a Tree / Franklin the Hero" #"Franklin's Day Off / Franklin's Homemade Cookies" #"Franklin the Fabulous / Franklin Camps Out" #"Franklin and the Puppy / Franklin Takes the Bus" #"Franklin and the Copycat / Big Brother Franklin" #"Franklin and the Grump / Franklin's Promise" #"Franklin and the Thunderstorm / Franklin's Maple Syrup" #"Franklin Helps Out / Franklin's Missing Snacks" #"Franklin's Good Deeds / Franklin's Submarine" #"Mr. Fix It Franklin / Franklin Has the Hiccups" #"Franklin Delivers / Franklin's Shell Trouble" #"Franklin's Sailboat / Franklin Snoops" #"Franklin's Father / Franklin Plays Hockey" #"Franklin and the Puppet Play / Franklin's Stopwatch" #"Franklin Meets Ermine / Franklin's Funny Business" #"Franklin and Sam / Franklin's Berry Patch" #"Franklin's Rival / Franklin and the Trading Cards" #"Franklin's Robot / Franklin the Detective" #"Franklin the Fearless / Franklin's Lucky Charm" #"Franklin at the Seashore / Franklin and Snail's Dream" #"My Franklin / Franklin's Mom" #"Franklin the Teacher / Franklin's Allergy" #"Franklin Loses a Book / Franklin and Betty" #"Franklin's Pumpkin / Franklin's Jug Band" #"Franklin and the Bus Patrol / Franklin and Wolvie" #"Franklin Stays Up / Franklin's Bargain" #"Franklin's Big Game / Franklin's Reading Club" #"Franklin in Two Places / Franklin's First Star" #"Franklin's Float / Franklin's Party Plans" #"Gee Whiz Franklin / Franklin Can't Wait" #"Franklin's Spring First / Franklin Plays Golf" #"Franklin's Canoe Trip / Franklin's Interview" #"Franklin's Crystal / Franklin's Advice" #"Franklin's Cookie Question / Franklin's Picnic" #"Franklin Itching to Skateboard / Franklin Forgives" #"Hockey Fan Franklin / Mother Hen Franklin" #"Franklin's Badge / Franklin Stargazes" #"Franklin and the Swimming Party / Franklin's Soccer Field Folly" #"Franklin the Weather Turtle / Franklin's Dance Lessons" #"Franklin in Charge / Franklin's UFO" #"Franklin Migrates / Franklin the Photographer" #"Franklin's Word / Franklin's Pond Phantom" #"Franklin the Coach / Franklin Plays it Safe" #"Franklin's Favorite Card / Franklin's Expedition" #"Franklin's Bike-a-Thon / Franklin's Candy Caper" #"Franklin's Go Cart Race / Sir Franklin's Squire" #"Franklin Sees the Big Picture / Franklin Figure Skates" *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998)' *'Babar (TV Series)' *'Oliver and Company' *'Aladdin 1, 2 & 3' *'Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw' *'Pinocchio' *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' *'Tarzan' *'The Incredibles' Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:CarltonHeroes